2010-01-30 - Club Ayer, Sollefteå, Sweden
On January 30, 2010 Dead by April played a show in Sollefteå at Club Ayer. This was Dead by April's first show of the year. Info Sollefteå is a small community in northern Sweden with only 8,500 inhabitants, which makes it pretty remarkable that Dead by April actually played there. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sollefte%C3%A5 The show was announced on November 9, 2010 and was originally scheduled for December 19, 2009, but due to illness the band rescheduled the show for January 30, 2010. http://allehanda.se/noje/1.1501491-dead-by-april-klara-for-solleftea?m=print The day before Dead by April received an award for best album at the Bandit Awards iin Stockholm. Pontus was interviewed prior to the show and said "We love being on stage and gets a real kick out of it. Personally, I have problems with anxiety before concerts, but it drops as soon as you go up on stage. We are gonna rock really hard in Sollefteå. There's no doubt about it!" http://allehanda.se/noje/1.1767044-dead-by-april-spelar-i-kvall?m=print The show is kind of remarkable because it's the last known concert Pontus did as an original Dead by April member. It's possible he played the show in Sälen but there is no photos or audio to justify it. Even more remarkable is that Pontus did not play guitar during the show, but acted solely a singer. Therefore this marks the first Dead by April-concert played with two vocalists. Prior to the concert, at 14:00, the band held a signing session at the local store Widegrens. Set lists : There is no official set list available. However, the review of the show mentions that the concert lasted for 50 minutes and that "I Made It" was played, which more or less confirms that every song of the debut album was played, except "Carry Me". '' #Trapped #Angels of Clarity #Falling Behind #Sorry For Everything #Promise Me #In My Arms #Erased #What Can I say #Stronger #A Promise #I Made It #Losing You 'Song analysis' Sadly, almost no audio exists from the show. Parts of "Trapped" and "Angels Of Clarity" are everything out there. '''Trapped' *Pontus sang verse 1, probably only time ever! *Jimmie sang both bridges without any screams. Angels of Clarity ' ' Review Josefine Sjödin from Allehandaposten reviewed the show.http://clubayer.se/2010/02/09/dead-by-april-med-dubbel-energi-tidningen-allehanda/ It was about 23:30 the five guys from Gothenburg pushed there way through the cheering crowd to arrive at the scene. The first song was "Trapped ", but it was during the next song "Angels of Clarity" the crowd began to sing along with the lyrics. It was like Dead by April wanted to make up for the canceled gig in December (due to illness) and consequently played with an energy that had been enough for two concerts. The best audience response was during "What Can I Say" where singers shared their mics. They have said they love being on stage and they really seemed like the only one who didn't move around on the stage was the drummer, which is understandable. Dead by April is a metal band that use scream vocals, which they invited the audience to do likewise. There was screaming contest between the boys and girlsa and for the audience to hear the two additional songs ("I Made It" and "Losing You" ), they had to shout to them. No problems for the Sollefteå audience. Despite cries for more it was no encore but a promise that the guys would come down and meet the audience in the bar later. Their interaction with the audience was very good. It was a show that lived up to everyone's expectations and so far the best band that has visited Club Ayer . Sources